What is \[2-4x-6x^2+8+10x-12x^2-14+16x+18x^2\] in terms of $x$?
Explanation: Combining like terms, the given expression is equal to $(2+8-14)+(-4x+10x+16x)+(-6x^2-12x^2+18x^2)=\boxed{22x-4}$.